


A Bet for a Kiss

by rainieForest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bets, Boys Kissing, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainieForest/pseuds/rainieForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura made a bet with the adorable Naru-chan to kiss Sasuke! lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet for a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i own nothing.

_"Italic" = Thoughts_

**"Bold" = Kyuubi talking**

A Bet for a Kiss

"You can't be serious?!" Was heard by some not very surprised citizens of Konoha as they walked passed Ichiruka Ramen, already knowing who was loud enough to cause their eardrums to ring.

"Baka! Not so loud!" Followed by a loud smack and a cry of pain later.

"Itaii!! Sakura-chan that hurt!"

"You deserved it!"

"Nuhuh!"

"Urusai and listen to me!"

"But I don't wanna do it!"

"Urusai or you aren't getting ramen!"

"Noooo!! I'll listen! I'll listen!!"

"That's better."

Looking into the ramen stand, you see two friends: a pretty teenage girl with short bubblegum pink hair and green eyes with a sinister smirk and a very cute and adorable teenage boy with sun kissed blood hair and crystal clear sapphire blue eyes.

"But why do I have to kiss the teme?" The blond asked pouting not knowing that his pout is causing the men around him to have nosebleeds, "He's my rival."

"Because I want some entertainment," the pinkette replied simply.

"Nani?!"

"Shh! Not so loud!" –Smack-

"Itaii!! Sakura-chan!!"

"Look Naruto, all you have to do is go up to him and kiss him then run like hell. It's not that hard."

"But Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme's gonna kill me!!"

" _I doubt it."_

"Fine how about I buy you ramen for a month if you do this?" Sakura smirked once again as she know she got the blond when she saw his eyes grow big and sparkled. He'd do anything for ramen. She could already see the drool.

"Deal!" the blond cried.

"Great!"

" _Yay free ramen!"_

" _Ahahaha, I am so gonna take pictures!"_

The next day, Naruto and Sakura waited at the bridge for Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. Like everyday, Naruto woke up from a good sleep and got ready to go out to meet his team. As he was walking, he remembered about yesterday and grinned.

"Sakura-chan's gonna buy me free ramen!" He though excitedly, not even remembering what he had to do to get the free food. But when he got to the bridge and saw Sakura already there and with a camera, he stopped dead in the tracks.

" _Kuso! The bet! I can't believe I agreed!"_

" _ **Hahaha."**_

" _Kyuu-baka, why didn't you remind me?!"_

" _ **It's funnier this way kit." –Perverted giggle-**_

" _Kyuu-hentai!"_

Sakura turned and saw her blond teammate frozen in her tracks and grinned. It looks like he forgot about the bet until he saw her.

"Kekeke! Oh Naru-chan~!" Naruto flinched but continued to his teammate.

"O-ohay Sakura-chan," He greeted afraid.

"So, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked grinning.

"F-fine."

"Great. Oh look, Sasuke-kun's coming~."

"Nani?!" Turning around quickly, Naruto felt his heart speed up. There, walking towards them was their other teammate, the ever brooding drop dead gorgeous dark hair Uchiha. Turning back to the pinkette, the blond sent her pleading eyes only to glare when the pinkette shook her head and smirked.

" _Sakura-chan's smirking a lot these days. Scary."_

Knowing that he couldn't get out of the bet, Naruto signed in defeat. He then walked up to the Uchiha, knowing that the pinkette was following him.

Sasuke was walking toward the bridge where his team meets ever morning. The dark teenager was too busy thinking about how sexy his blond dobe was that he didn't notice that the said blond was walking up to him until he saw a shadow in front of him. Looking up, he saw his team; the pinkette had on a large grin while the blond was looking nervous. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Sa-sasuke-teme…"

"Hn."

Gulping, Naruto glanced to the pinkette at his side only for her to mouth "Go on." Glaring again, he settled his gaze back to the confused Uchiha.

"Please don't take this the wrong way." With that said Naruto took the Uchiha's head into his hands and brushed his lips again his. The two males of Team 7 were frozen in shock as the pinkette took pictures like mad while laughing hysterically. The Uchiha was thinking about this scene being a dream while the blond was surprised that he didn't hate that his lips were on his rival's.

When Naruto pulled away, his face was flushed. He looked at the Uchiha's frozen face and said breathlessly, "D-don't e-expect this to happen again te-teme!" before running away, his heart pounding, drowning out the Kyuubi and Sakura's laughter.

At home where Naruto felt calmer, his thoughts went back to the kiss as his fingertips touched his lips. His legs feeling like jelly, the blond slid to the floor in front of the door.

"We…ki-kissed…"

" **So? You kissed before didn't you?"**

" _Yea but that time it was an accident."_

" **Same thing. You liked it last time and you liked it this time."**

" _Not I don't!"_

" **Stop trying to deny it kit. I know you like the brat."**

" _No....!"_

-Knock Knock-

"Ahh!" The unexpected sound shocked the blood out of his thoughts, "Kuso that scared me."

" **Aren't you going to open the door kit?"**

" _Wh-what if it's Sa-sasuke?"_

" **I doubt it. It could be the pink one."**

" _Sakura-chan?"_

" **Yea. Maybe she's hear to show you the pictures she took."**

" _Pictures?!"_

" **Yea."**

" _Holy crap."_

" **Well? Open the door."**

" _F-fine."  
_ Praying to kami-sama that the one on the other side of his door was his pink hair teammate, the blond fearfully unlocked his door and opened. Glancing out, his hear skipped a beat. It was Sasuke!!!! But before the blond could shut the door, the Uchiha ledged his foot between the door and doorway, stopping him from closing it.

"We need to talk dobe," Sasuke said sending a shiver down Naruto's spine.

"He-hehe…o-ohayo teme…"

Twenty minutes later the two were in Naruto's small living room, drinking tea. Naruto was so nervous, he was looking at everything but his teammate but he would feel the Uchiha's hot gaze at him.

" **Kekeke this is so entertaining."** Kyuubi's voice came so suddenly that the noise caused Naruto to jump slightingly surprise.

" _U-urusai baka-hentai."_

" **Kekeke."**

"Um…te-teme…?"

"Why'd you kiss me dobe?"

"Ehhh?!"

"Hn."

Naruto laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head, "Hehehe…well…Sakura-chan…ramen…b-bet…camera…pictures…go-gomen…."

"Hn."

"Te-teme?" The temperature of the room dropped and Naruto felt a sudden chill.

" **He's angry."**

" _Nani? Why?"_

" **Tell him you liked the kiss."**

" _Nani?!"_

" **If you tell him you liked the kiss, maybe he'll calm down."**

" _How will that clam him down?!"_

" **Maybe he liked the kiss too?"**

" _B-b-but…!"_

" **Do it!"  
** "A-ano te-teme…?"

"Hn."

"Um…uhh…this isn't pro-probably wh-what you want to h-hear but…"

"Hn."

Gulping, the blond tried to finish his sentence before the Uchiha killed him, "I li-liked it…"

"Hn."

"We-well y-you know what I me-meant…I-I mean maybe you don't 'ca-cause you might've not li-liked it b-but…uhh…" Naruto heard a snort just then.

"Wh-what…? Teme?"

"Idiot."

"H-huh…?" Too confused to do anything, Naruto was pulled into a deep kiss. The blond was too shocked to respond but when he felt Sasuke's tongue at his lips, he opened his mouth and gave in with a moan.

When the Uchiha pulled away, he smirked at the dazed look on the blond.

"Sa-sasuke..?"

"Dobe, who said I didn't like the kiss?"

"B-but…?"

" _So cute."_ –Smirk-

"So, Sakura bet for you to kiss me?" Naruto nodded blushing.

"Hn. I should thank her then."

"Na-nani…?"

"I'm…fond of you dobe…"

"F-fond…?"

"Hn."

" **That means he likes you kit."**

" _I know what he meant but did he say fond instead of like or whatever?"_

" **Maybe he's not good at expressing his emotions. He is emo you know."**

" _Sasuke's not emo!"_

"… **."**

" _Ok fine whatever."_

"I li-like you too teme."

"Hn. Of course you do dobe."

"Teme! I'm not a dobe!"

 

The End


End file.
